


Want Me

by nastyworld



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, i imagined this as tobey peter but do u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyworld/pseuds/nastyworld
Summary: Peter has moved in with his stepfather Tony for a couple of months now. He can't escape how he feels and does something drastic.





	Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote to pass the time. the title is based on the song "want me" by puma blue. here's a link to it from my dropbox: https://www.dropbox.com/s/qnim26xhem3bu1o/puma.mp3?raw=1  
> i highly recommend listening to it in low volume as you read.

_You said that I don't care_

It was a school night, and it was humid with the finish of rain. Tony opened the front door, squinting through the darkness (he’d be damned if he didn't complain to the board on the lack of street lamps), trying to catch any glimpse of his stepson walking up. He was lucky to find him doing just that.

“Oh boy,” he heard Peter mutter. “Uh, hi, Dad.”

“So when were you gonna let me know you don't care much for a text?” Tony watched him, stepping back as Peter came in. “I mean, no point, right? I got that message at least.”

Peter cringed, backpack slipping. “Okay, I can sorta explain, see, the uh, _L train_ had like really bad delays and I got caught up with Ned—“ and Tony shrugged, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. Peter swallowed. “Yeah, you don't care. I'll—I’ll shut up.”

“I'm just glad you're home one piece, kid.” Tony looked at him carefully now, raising a brow. “What's that?”

Peter’s hand immediately flew to cover to right ear, wide-eyed. “It's magnetic.”

“What?”

“I’m really sorry, Tony, but MJ wanted to get a piercing buddy—“

Tony blinked. “That's a piercing?“

“It's just one, I just got one ear pierced, see, look—“

Tony knit his brows, a little stunned. The earring in question was a [small, gold hoop](https://data.whicdn.com/images/312508725/original.png), and when Peter got a bit closer, Tony could see the faint flakes of dried blood around the piercing hole. “It was super impulsive and if you get mad, I would get that,” Peter was saying, “But, um. I’m 18? And spring break is tomorrow, and we just kinda wanted to celebrate—“

“Yeah, but a text.” Tony quipped. “All I needed, Pete.”

“Sorry. Are you mad at the, um...“

“You're 18, like you said. Why would I be mad about that?” Tony muttered, moving forward to lock up the front door. “You got outside food?”

“Y—yeah.”

Tony nodded, and Peter was looking at him with a set of waiting eyes. He raised a brow and the young adult looked away, almost frustrated. Tony blinked at him.

“You good? You seem a little...”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Peter breathed out, looking anywhere but Tony. “Well, I’m gonna go shower and head to bed. G’night.”

“Good-” Tony quizzically looked as Peter walked by him without so much a glance. "...night."

//

_But of course I do_

Peter lay in bed, damp chestnut locks and pink briefs. His thin lips parted slightly as he stared at the window in his room, seeing it begin to rain again and leak in some moonlight. It made his small gold hoop earring glint in the dark.

He sighed in the gentle silence, trying to ignore his throbbing hard-on away.

Dad.

Peter shuttered his eyes, leg shifting in the sheets, dick pressing against the mattress. He had to control his urges. It was stupid. So stupid for him to think even for a second his stepfather would look at him that way. Stupid earring didn't do anything but make Tony look at him funny and barely anything else.

His dick twitched, remembering just minutes ago, Tony walking by him, shirtless, as Peter got out the bathroom. It took him anything not to follow his stepdad in his room.

Dangerous thoughts, Peter.

Peter winced, feeling the pit of his belly grow warmer at the thought. His erection was heavy and hot, and his toes curling. He shut his eyes, breathing in deep and prayed silently.

Don't drug him again. It's wrong.

The feel of Tony’s calloused hands on his hips, the warm breath of mint and whiskey, Tony’s frantic hand, fisting Peter’s small cock out, pumping him—

Peter lurched up, panting slightly.

_I’m sorry, Tony._

//

_How come when I'm alone_

“Hey, Dad. Want some water?”

Tony looked up, pausing from his book. “Shouldn't you be asleep, kid? It's twelve in the morning.”

He was really something else. Tony loved to just sit around looking like total daddy material: the low glasses, tight Henley shirt over his broad shoulders, and his styled up hair going so well with his goatee. Peter had to swallow a bit, heart stammering. He had just gotten rid of his problem and he was about have another.

Peter walked over to his bed, handing him a glass of water. “Couldn't sleep. It's so hot in my room. That A.C is finally busted, it seriously can't take anymore patch-ups.”

“You know that you could sleep here. If it's that bad. I’ll order a new one.” Tony took a long sip, smiling a bit. “Thank you, by the way.”

Peter watched him with the most neutral expression he could muster. “Are you sure? I don't think I’m a bad sleeping buddy but, um. Don't wanna put that on you.”

Tony just patted the empty side of his king-sized bed in response.

“Thanks, Tony.” Peter muttered, barely containing himself. The room did feel nice with the cooling system Tony upgraded it with, and the silk sheets felt cool and velvety on his bare skin.

“You not gonna be cold, Pete?” Tony had finished his water, setting the glass on the night table. He was referring to Peter’s lack of a shirt. Peter shook his head.

“I’ll be fine.” He said with a shy smile.

//

_I only think of you?_

It was a concoction of aphrodisiacs Flash had sold him after school one day. Meant to get horses in heat, so when humans ingest it, it's all ‘nother level, Flash promised him. It also caused memory loss of what happened during and prior, so, a double-edged sword.

To Peter though, that sounded perfect. He tried it once on Tony, and Peter had to leave midway, feeling the guilt eat him up. Next morning, Tony treated him the same as always. Not having the slightest clue what happened the night before.

It tore Peter through shreds. He was constantly masturbating to that night, thinking, remembering, going through it...he needed it again. All of it.

Peter was determined to not let his chance go to waste again. He couldn't.

//

_I've only been in love_

It was five in the morning when Peter stirred awake. He felt rough hands grabbing his waist, pulling him flush against heated skin. _Tony._ Peter shut his eyes, determined to act asleep.

“Kid...” Tony whispered, needy. He shifted, pulling himself out of boxers and then pressed his lengthy hard-on between Peter’s ass cheeks. He groaned, biting his lip, digging his fingers in Peter’s hip. “Fuck, what a fat ass...”

Peter could already feel himself growing. _Oh, Dad. Do whatever you want with me, please..._

Tony began to rut against Peter’s clothed ass hole, panting here and there at every feel of his tip pressing in Peter’s clothed hole. He was sweaty, perfect hair slightly mussed, and by now he traveled his hand upwards to Peter’s neck, gripping it and using it as an anchor as he hornily dryhumped Peter’s curvy ass.

“Fuck, fuck...” Peter brought a hand up to his mouth, trying to keep in his moans. He was painfully hard by now, and his precum began to ooze down his dick, coating it wetly and making it more sensitive. Tony pressed his cheek on Peter’s hair, craning to give his earlobe a bite and Peter couldn't contain it then. His dick jumped, begging to be touched, and he gasped, his sweaty hand momentarily leaving his mouth.

Tony didn't seem to hear him. He was busy wrenching down Peter’s boxers, panting hotly on his cheek—and Peter blinked wetly, the scent of his own arousal hitting him. Tony moved about, removing his own briefs completely before turning Peter from his side to his back, watching Peter ‘sleep’ as he began to stroke himself. Peter swallowed visibly, his dick bobbing as he felt Tony’s smoldering stare. It didn't take a moment for the man to lay on him, spreading his legs and align their cocks, pressing them against each other.

Peter’s dilated eyes opened and he moaned deeply. “T—Tony,” he wrapped his arms around the older man, who swooped down, capturing his lips wetly with drugged passion. Peter felt Tony’s tongue enter his mouth and he almost came then, feeling himself precumming all over Tony’s big and heavy cock, “A—ah..”

“Kid, fuck—“ Tony took his mouth again, swallowing Peter’s breathless gasps. He brought his hands under Peter, squeezing and fondling his stepson pliable ass, and pushed the kid closer, their cocks slipping and sliding against each other. “I’m sorry, kid, I—“

“What—what are you doing?” Peter went along with the charade, acting like it was Tony’s fault. Just in case. “What are you doing to me—“ Tony hushed him, biting his lower lip as he quickly ran a hand to Peter’s small, swollen cock, making the kid writhe under him in a pained gasps. “Tony—Tony, pl—please—“

“Let me make you feel good, baby.” Tony dragged his tongue against Peter’s neck, lapping his sweat. Peter let out a high-pitched moan through his glossy, pink-bruised lips. He wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, “Oh, fuck, Pete.”

“Dad—Dad, please—“ Peter panted, craning his neck and letting Tony suckle on it without stopping him, “Daddy, I want your cock—“ Tony kept pumping him until he felt Peter almost close. He moved back slightly, only to suddenly flip Peter around, gripping tightly on that small waist.

“You callin’ me daddy, huh?” Tony raised Peter’s hips with a jerk, and Peter gasped, too lost in the sensation to realize what was about to happen. “You gotta take daddy’s big cock, okay?” Tony aligned himself to Peter’s unprepared hole, although slightly lubed by Peter’s quick fingerfuck earlier. “You gonna let your pussy swallow my cock?” The very tip pressed inside Peter and he flinched, about to turn and offer his mouth instead.

“Dad—Daddy, wait—“

Tony pushed in him, already grabbing his waist as Peter tried to pivot from him in pain. “Daddy!” Peter panted tearfully. “Fuck—ah!” Tony leaned down on him, chest to back and bit him hard on the shoulder, pushing his cock further in Peter’s tight ass.

“Fuck—“

Peter began to cry a bit, breathless and shaking as his ass stayed in the air, getting a slap of Tony’s hips as the man began to fuck him in rhythm. “Hurts—“ Tony angled his hips slightly, his erection going deeply in and barely brushing Peter’s prostate, causing the boy to whimper and squirm under him, trying to get a taste of that again. “Dad, there—“ And Tony groaned, loving Peter’s sexy, slutty voice, slamming his cock back into his prostate, eager to hear him moan again—

Peter trembled and bucked, moaning weakly as his ass clenched around his stepfather’s cock, wanting more, and more, and Tony gave it to him, almost growling—the feel of Peter’s tight softness all around him moving him close to the edge.

“Baby, let daddy come inside, okay?” He whispered hungrily, mouth by Peter’s ear. His eyes were on the small gold earring when he felt himself grow even harder, making Peter yelp in sweet surprise.

“Yes, Tony, fill me up—do it, Daddy—“

He pumped and slid against Peter’s sweet spot, making the boy cut off and begin to burst in tears, breathless and uncontrollable pleasure because he was cumming. The fierce ache he held so long exploding into hard spurts of milky cum all over the sheets, and Peter’s brown hazy eyes scrunched shut, glossy lips stretched open in silent moan.

Tony couldn't take it after that, the boy’s tight hole grew even tighter with each spurt of cum that left his teen body, and so Tony grunted, feeling his dick grow overly sensitive with each thrust— “Baby, Pete, get ready for this—“

Peter could only blearily look up, drool dripping down his chin as Tony slammed into him one last time, filling him up with his sticky, creamy cum. The kid shuttered his eyes in total pleasure, his hole feeling so full and warm, he kept still. Tony was gripping his waist so tightly, and his face nuzzled into Peter’s neck, groaning hotly.

“Oh, kid...kid...why are you so good...”

He was still giving Peter a couple of weak thrusts before letting his dick slide out with slick-like cum, and it swung out, still painfully erect. Peter pressed his lips together, swallowing tightly as cum dribbled down his thick thighs. He was still quivering as Tony ran a finger over his pink, abused hole.

“Fuck, Peter...”

Peter’s dick twitched in delight at the sound of his name, and he shuttered his eyes, biting his lip to prevent a moan from slipping. Tony’s hands were parting his ass now, using his thumbs to widen and open his hole. He curled his toes when he felt Tony rub his still erect cock on it. It slid up, cum making it all slippery.

“You gonna let me fuck you again?” Tony teased, voice deep.

And of course, Peter gave a frantic nod, pushing his ass further in the air as it glistened with Tony’s cum. “I want you,” Peter whispered, “Please, Dad. Fuck me until I can't walk. I don't care, just fuck me.”

Tony hummed at Peter’s needy voice. He swiftly turned Peter around, landing the kid on his back and seeing his dick still hard and red at the tip. Around his stepson’s eyes, it was pink and wet from tears, and his usual slicked back hair was in his eyes, curls forming from sweat. His pale body was pink from exertion and arousal, and Peter’s lips were red at this point after being bitten so many times. Tony didn't miss the sheen of drool on his chin.

“Daddy?” Peter began to pant from the attention, feeling exposed. Tony leaned down to capture his wet lips, shushing him from saying anything else—He had to make Peter believe him. This wasn't what drugged people did—admire their body after a fuck? No, they kept fucking without a care in sight.

Tony slid a tongue in Peter’s mouth, feeling the boy’s dick bob against his stomach. Don't let him think, Tony. Don't let him feel guilty for a second.

He had to make sure this chance didn't go waste again.

//

_I've only been in love_

_Maybe once or twice_

Birds chirping. Warm sunlight.

Peter woke up, blinking sleepily at the sounds of morning. His mouth tasted like total crap, and his lower body ached. His ass hole felt wet.

Peter sat up, eyes widening. He looked around, ignoring the slight stabs of pain as he did so. He was in his bed, in his room. But how? Peter narrowed his eyes, landing them on his alarm clock. 11:58 A.M.

“Hey.”

Peter’s eyes snapped to the open doorway of his room, seeing his stepfather standing there with a cup of OJ. He automatically brought a sheet to cover himself—Peter was naked.

Tony looked at him weirdly. “Someone is up late. But then again, it’s spring break for you, right?”

Peter could only nod weakly.

Tony shrugged before taking a sip and walking off. “Breakfast ‘s downstairs. Don't let it get cold.”

“Kay...” Peter could only breathe, eyes still wide. The most surreal part of this was that cum was still leaking out of him, without no stop. A knock to his door and Peter looked up again to meet Tony’s narrowed eyes. He came back.

“Who's the lucky guy by the way?” He said.

Peter could only blink. “Huh?”

“The lucky guy. Y’know.” Tony then gestured at his neck, causing Peter to try to look at his own.

A hickey. Oh.

“Uh,” Peter licked his lips, eyes darting, trying to think of anything on the spot. “Um. Some guy.” He threw with a unconvincing smile and puffy, pink rimmed eyes. He knew he looked a mess. “It's nothing serious, we’re just—um, messing around?”

Tony stared at him indescribably. “I kinda figured that's what it was.”

Peter could only stare back with a slight nod.

Tony looked down at his juice before taking a swig, finishing it all. He walked away then, not giving his stepson another glance.

Peter swallowed, staring at the space he just was. The house was quiet. He couldn’t even hear the birds anymore.

Distantly, the sound of church bells rung: the arrival of the next hour.

Peter shifted, slowly bringing the sheets closer to himself.

//

_But now that I've had just a taste_

_You've got me so enticed_


End file.
